


Trying to flirt with a fool

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to flirt with Draco. He doesn't do so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to flirt with a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: House Colours

“You know, I’ve always admired how well your house colours suit you Draco. I mean, I know I’m not known to have an eye for those kind of things, but still. I’ve always thought green and silver are the most gorgeous colours on you.” Harry said out of the blue.

“And how am I supposed to respond to that Harry? Am I supposed to say thank you for the compliment, because I’ve known this for ages. Am I supposed to say that red and gold suit you, because they don’t.” Draco stated, puzzled as to why this conversation was taking place now.

“I’m trying to flirt with you, you fool.” Harry said, making Draco’s jaw drop.

“You have strange ways of doing that Potter.”


End file.
